


Figuring It Out

by smoshyphantrash



Series: ~Oh Sehun One Shots and Imagines~ [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caught, Cheating, F/M, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Sehun has a secret and Y/N finds out.





	Figuring It Out

I love my boyfriend but a lot of times, he pisses me off. We'll be cute and shit for whoever cares to see and then the moment we're alone, he acts like I don't exist. Or the 180° opposite happens and he'll walk ahead of me on the street as if he doesn't know me and the second he gets me to himself, he's an animal and I'm his prey. My body becomes one with his and he can't pry himself off of me. It's a rollercoaster and motion sickness is eating away at me. Sehun goes back and forth between the best boyfriend to the worst, stopping at the most mediocre boyfriend along the way. We've been together since high school, seven years, and I've known him since we were kids. Yet, I still didn't have him figured out.

Today was nothing new. We were walking to our car, Sehun miles ahead of me. "Sehun, will you please slow down?" I called out. He continued to ignore me. I groaned, jogging to catch up. I don't jog.

Sehun unlocked the car and I finally caught up. He jumped in, sighing softly. I opened the door, sitting down. I barely got the door closed before Sehun was crashing his lips into mine. After making out for a few minutes, Sehun caught his breath. "Shit," He mumbled. "I don't feel my wallet. I'll be right back. I must've left it back at the store." I nodded and slouched back into my seat. "I'll hurry up, I promise." I hated being teased and he knew that. We weren't far from home but I felt like being a daredevil today. I wouldn't though. I didn't need cops arresting us. It could wait.

A flashing light caught my eye, directing my attention to the driver's seat. Sehun left his phone on the seat. I chuckled, grabbing it to look at the lock screen. "This kid leaves everything behind," I smiled, going to unlock his phone. I had my thumb print in it. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as it continued to fail. "What the fuck is happening?" I wiped my thumb and the home button off and tried again. Nothing. 

The door opened and I didn't focus on it too much. Sehun and I had access to each other's phones. It was no big deal. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Sehun grabbed his phone out of my hand, twisting my wrist slightly.

I gasped, rubbing my wrist. "You had a text..." I didn't know what to say.

"So you have the right to read them?" Sehun was angry, but we'd always been open with our phones. I didn't understand it.

I shrugged. "My ID doesn't wanna work today anyway. So, calm down." I folded my arms, waiting for Sehun to begin driving.

He sighed before turning on the vehicle. "I'm sorry... You know I hate people going through my phone. And I just sometimes don't realize you're not just anyone else." I furrowed my eyebrows, confused by what he said. Of course I wasn't just anyone else. I was his best friend, his girlfriend.

It was a quiet ride home, I didn't feel like talking to Sehun. I just wanted to go home and get ready to go to work. Of course, Sehun would have other plans. 

As soon as we entered the fortress that was our apartment, Sehun pushed me against the door, kissing my neck softly. "I want you," Sehun groaned, taking a deep breath.

I chuckled, running my hand through his hair. "You've got me." Sehun bit down on my neck ever so slightly, causing my grip to tighten on his hair.

"I want you naked," Sehun smiled, taking off our shirts. He picked me up, taking me to the bedroom and laying me on the bed. The next thing to go, immediately were our pants. "Let's just do this and then I'll take you to work... Just a quickie." I nodded, letting him do what he wanted.

Almost immediately after we were found bare, Sehun's phone was getting blown up by calls and texts. I looked over at this phone, lighting up and vibrating. "Who is that?" I asked, reaching toward the table. Sehun pushed my hip down firmly, flipping his phone over on the table. "Okay, I saw that."

He shrugged. "So what? It's just you and me... Let me make you feel good." Sehun pushed into me at a different angle, bodies clashing together in bliss. 

"I should really return the favor one of these days..." I chuckled, kissing him passionately.

When he wants a quickie, he really makes it quick. After coming down from the high of the orgasm, everything felt... Different. Something wasn't right. Sehun was holding me tightly, that was right. He was repeatedly telling me he loved me as if I ever doubted it. That's odd. My hunches rang true when I look up to be greeted by our best friend, Taehyung, standing in our door. I screamed, covering up and Sehun just stared.

"It's damn near 5:30, Sehun... I called you over and over. Y/N is supposed to be at work. It's Thursday." The words were chilling and unsettling.

I furrowed my eyebrows, chuckling uncomfortably. "It's Tuesday and I leave here at 6:00 to get to work at 6:30... Why am I 'supposed' to be at work?"

Taehyung seemed to be at a loss for words. "We're hanging out today." The little nagging voice telling me not to believe him began going crazy. I shook my head. He was lying. "Do you want to see our messages? I said I would see him tonight." Taehyung pulled out his phone.

Sehun's eyes widened. "No, you can't show her those!" He reached to grab Taehyung's phone before Taehyung snatched it back.

"Why can't he?" I asked. Sehun was sweating more than a few moments before during sex. "You guys only discussed your plans for tonight. So what's the big deal?"

Sehun sighed, giving up the fight. "Okay..." He looked up at Taehyung, anger searing into his soul through his eyes.

 

I read through all the messages from today. Taehyung trying to get him to come over... Sehun agreeing to it, saying he loved me and never fully addressing Taehyung's obvious interest in his sex life.

I sniffled, blinking back tears. "How long, Sehun?"

Sehun bit his lip. "Y/N, I'm sorry." He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes as well.

"Don't give me that shit. Give me the answer I want." I growled, holding onto Tae's phone tightly.

Taehyung chuckled lightly, "You want him to say it's nothing. The answer you want is for this to be a lie. It's true, baby girl. If he won't answer, I will." He was being such a dick, it was ridiculous.

I shook my head. "This is Sehun's secret life and you're only included. He tells me about it, not you."

Taehyung took his phone back, heading toward the door. "Honey, his secret life doesn't include me. It revolves around me." I rushed behind him slamming the door shut.

Frustrated, I rushed to put on my work clothes. "I smell like sex, I don't care... Fucking answer me!" I yelled, scaring Sehun. 

"Don't get mad, please I do love you." Sehun crawled to the end of the bed only in his boxers. He grabbed onto my waist, trying to get me to come back.

I pushed him off of me. "How long? How long have you known you're gay? How long were you going to wait to tell me? How long have you been cheating on me?"

Sehun ran his hand through his hair. "When we started having sex... It didn't feel right." The confession began to solidify everything. "There I was, all this love in my heart for you and no outlet for it. No name for the type of love I felt for you. I haven't been happy for... Six years. We've been dating for seven years and we started having sex about six years ago. It didn't feel right. I only told Taehyung, I couldn't say anything to you to make you think you were bad at it or that I didn't want to be with you."

I bit my lip, holding back the tears. "Except you didn't." I shrugged, allowing him to continue with the story.

"One thing led to another," Sehun looked down at his hands, fiddling around. "The next thing I know, I'm in bed with Taehyung and it feels harmonious and right. It feels... Freeing. Like I've gotten the first breath of air after drowning for so long." Sehun glanced up at me, eyes red and wet. "It felt right. Sex no longer felt like a chore and no reward. Something I just did to do." 

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. "You know if you told me... You knew you'd be able to go. You knew I'd let you go." I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I did anyway." Sehun let out a sob. It was so heartbreaking. "I'm sorry. I do love you." He took a deep shaking breath.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's whatever now. You're gay. Now, I know." I grabbed my keys. "Fuck Taehyung in this bed like I'm damn sure you've done plenty of times. I have to go to work." I stormed out, rushing past Taehyung to avoid the tears. Why couldn't he tell me? I'd known him long enough and he knew me. At least, I thought we did.

During my shift, my phone was blown up by Sehun's attempt to fix things. I couldn't handle it. I was in love with this man but he couldn't be in love with me. He hadn't realized that he may love me but he's not in love with me.

When I came home, Sehun didn't speak to me. I just sat on the end of our bed, looking at the wall. I couldn't seem to fill the empty space either. "I-I packed some things away," Sehun started. "You can stay here, I'll pay for it and everything."

I nodded slowly, getting up and grabbing my pajamas. "I want you out by next Monday... Where are you going?" I sighed, getting items ready for a shower 

"I'll find something. I'm not worried about it." Sehun got up, heading toward the door. He stumbled a bit, losing and regaining balance. "This is the first time I've moved in hours... Six hours." He hadn't moved from where I left him. I nodded once again. There weren't any words to say, honestly. "I'm figuring it out and I'm sorry that I hid it from you. I felt so ashamed to have gotten into this relationship, not knowing it beforehand. I love you... I didn't aim to hurt you." Sehun bit his lip, looking down at the floor.

I shrugged, getting up and going to the bathroom. "It's over now and in the open. I do wish you happiness in your future relationships. I don't hate you and I won't disown you for being gay. I understand you and I fully accept you. Don't ever worry about that." I went to the bathroom, avoiding the tears Sehun would inevitably begin crying.

I loved him enough to let him go. He wasn't leaving me. We could coexist as friends. I turned on my heel, looking at Sehun. "Y/N?" He asked.

"You can stay here. You're my best friend and I can't let you go somewhere where I don't know if you're safe or not." I went into the bathroom and closed the door. All the emotional baggage I carried around for six hours made me sick to my stomach and I threw up. Nothing felt worse than feeling like you were puking your heart out.

It'll be okay, I'll be figuring it out too.


End file.
